KWCB
KWCB is the CBS O&O that serves the Bridgeport, WA area. It broadcasts on Channel 2. Newscast Music *From Russia With Love: 007 - John Barry (1966-1971) *Get It On - Chase (1971-1975) *Will-O'-The-Wisp - Passport (1975-1977) *K-Jee - MFSB (1977-1979) *WMAR 1978 News Theme (1979-1981) *"TuesdayH" - Tuesday Productions (1981-1983) *Spirit Of '82 - Telesound (1983-1985) *WMAR 1985 News Theme (1985-1987) *News Series 2001 - Gari Media Group (1987-1993) *WMAR 1993 News Theme (1993-1997) *Wall to Wall News - Stephen Arnold Music (1997-1999) *Counterpoint - Stephen Arnold Music (1999-2002) *The CBS Enforcer Music Collection - Gari Media Group (2002-Jul 2008 & Sept 2011-Present) *News In Focus - John Hegner Music (Used only for the 12 & 5 PM newscasts, 2005-2008) *Heart Of The City - inthegroovemusic (July 2008-September 2011) Newscast Announcer(s) *WMAR 1970s Announcer (1971-1980) *WMAR 1979 Announcer (1980-1985) *Dude Walker (1985-1986 & 1999-2003) *Charlie Van Dyke (1986-1987) *Roger Thompson (1988-1993) *Ed O'Brien (1993-1995) *Chris Clausen (1995-1999) *Vic Caroli (2003-2006) *Brian James (2006-2008) *Bob Tracey (2008-2012) *John Pleisse (2012-Present) Newscast Operations Current On-Air Staff Anchor(s) *Allison Schroeder - Anchor - Weekend 5, 6, and 11 P.M. News (2003-Present) *Donna Robertson - Anchor - Weekday Noon News (2011-Present, Previously with this station from 1982-1988) *Martin Cortes - Anchor - Weekday Noon News (1991-Present) Sports *Tricia Gordon - Sports Director - Weekday 6 & 11 P.M. News (1984-Present) Meteorologists *Robert Murray - Chief Meteorologist (AMS) - 5, 6, and 11 P.M. News (2009-Present) Reporters Former On-Air Staff *Allen Copeland - Meteorologist (1964-1981, now deceased) *June Willis - Anchor (1983-2006) *Laura Rodney - Anchor (1993-2002, now with WHDR Voice-over History *From the TV-2 Newsroom, this is NewsWatch 2 (1974-1978) *KWCB-TV, Bridgeport. This, is Channel 2 News. With (Primary Anchor Name), (Secondary Anchor Name), Meteorologist (Meteorologist Name)/(Meteorologist Name)'s Weather, and (Sports Anchor Name) Sports. Now, Channel 2 News at X (1985-1987) *This is Channel 2 News. With (Primary Anchor Name), (Secondary Anchor Name), Meteorologist (Meteorologist Name), and Sports with (Sports Anchor Name). This is Channel 2 News (1987-1990) *From KWCB-TV Bridgeport, Friends You Can Turn 2. This is Channel 2 News, With (Primary Anchor Name), (Secondary Anchor Name), Meteorologist (Meteorologist Name), and Sports with (Sports Anchor Name). This is Channel 2 News Nightside/at X. (1990-1992) *From NewsChannel 2, Friends You Can Turn 2, (Primary Anchor Name), (Secondary Anchor Name), Meteorologist (Meteorologist Name)/(Meteorologist Name) with weather, and Sports with (Sports Anchor Name). This is NewsChannel 2 at X/Nightside/Weekend. (1992-1993) *From KWCB-TV, Bridgeport. (Primary Anchor Name), and (Secondary Anchor Name) with the News. (In the NewsChannel 2 Forecast Center) Meteorologist (Meteorologist Name), and Sports with (Sports Anchor Name). This is NewsChannel 2, at X/Nightside/Morning. (1993-1995) *From KWCB-TV, Bridgeport. This is NewsChannel 2, at X/Nightside/Morning. (1995-1997) *From KWCB-TV, Bridgeport. Coverage, Community, Commitment. This is NewsChannel 2, at X (1997-1999) *From KWCB-TV Bridgeport, this is 2 News Now. (1999-2002) *Now, the News on CBS 2 (2002-2004) *You're Watching the News on CBS 2 (2004-2008) *You're Watching Southern Washington's CBS 2 News at Noon/Five (2003-2006) *Live, from the CBS 2 Communication Center, In the Heart of Bridgeport. This is the News (at X) on CBS 2, in High Definition (2008-2010) *This is CBS 2 News (At X) (2011-2013) *Live, from the CBS 2 Communication Center. This is CBS 2 News (2013-Present) Gallery KWCB1992 copy.png|Newschannel 2 logo used from 1992-1999 (Variant shown here is the 1992-1995 logo) KWCB1995.png|Another variant of the 1992-1999 logo used from 1995-1999 KWCB 1995 news open.png|Old news open used by KWCB from 1995-1997 KWCB 1997 news open.png|This news open was used from 1997-1999, and became the last of the news opens to have the NewsChannel 2 branding, before switching to 2 News, then later, CBS 2 News KWCB2002OpenBQ.png|2002-2008 News Open KWCB 2008 news open.png|News open used by the time they went HD (July 2008-December 2010) KWCB 2008 news open HD.png|Widescreen version of the 2008-2010 news open CBS2NewsBP2011.png|2011-2013 News Open KWCB '91 ID.png|Local ID for CBS' "The Look of America" campaign Category:Bridgeport Category:Seacrest County Category:Washington (state) Category:Channel 2 Category:CBS affiliated stations Category:CBS O&O Station Category:Television channels and stations established in 1948 Category:Former CBS affiliates Category:ViacomCBS